


In No One You Shall Trust

by sepgu_96line



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, busted!au, but it’s not a show in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepgu_96line/pseuds/sepgu_96line
Summary: junmyeon has some fun watching the detectives struggle with discovering his identity; and a lot of fun with the identity of his partner
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	In No One You Shall Trust

Junmyeon intently watches the group of detectives that had just entered his mansion just a good five minutes ago, an amused smile playing on his lips. He sees his partner amongst the small group and the smile transforms into a grin. He feels delight when he notices how his other half naturally fits into the crowd. "Of course my baby does well," he remarks, mostly to himself. "My baby is a natural at blending in." His words are loving and filled with adoration even if his stare on the screen in front of him is one of malign.

His eyes trail after the group that enter the first test room. Junmyeon scans the detectives to pick his victim to play with and settles with the smaller of the two women. He locks the room with a loud click, startling them. He chuckles into the microphone that connects to all the rooms, making the detectives look around in wonder. "Hello, detectives," he says with his voice masked as one an octave lower than the original.

"Motherfucker, where are you?!" the tallest of the group exclaims. "Show yourself, you fucking coward!" Junmyeon tuts at the anger displayed by the man.

"All in good times, my dear Kwangsoo," he drawls. "For now, I have a gift for my precious team." He presses a button and a box is lifted down onto the table placed in the center of the room. All eyes focus on the mysterious package, each one of them hesitant to move towards it. The bespectacled man wearing a deerstalker makes the first move, inching closer and reaching out to poke it before retracting his hand at lightning speed.

"What's in this?" he asks, looking around when he realizes he has no idea where to look.

"Corner of the room, Jaesook," Junmyeon helps him out. The man, Jaesook, looks at one of the corners and sees the CCTV placed there. He snarls at it and makes an attempt to flip off at the camera, but one of the three tall men stops him. "Jaesook, no," he scolds the older man.

"I don't care, Seunggi-" Junmyeon deliberately yawns into the microphone to stir them up even more. "Did you just yawn at me? Did he just yawn at me?" Jaesook asks, starting to get riled up. Junmyeon enjoys every second of their anger, relishing in the feeling of having these detectives be furious at him without even knowing that he had a lot of insight from his partner that they had let join the team with open arms. He decides to dwell on that later and chooses to explain to them what their task at hand was to be.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a problem that I need you to solve," he announces. "If you pass it, you'll get the honor to meet me! If not, then I guess you'll have to stay here and rot for the rest of your lives." Junmyeon smirks when he sees one of them look at the others in complete horror. "No need to look so afraid, Jongmin," he assures the man. "I just need you to open up the box." With much hesitation, the terrified man moves towards the package and unravels the contents of the neatly wrapped box. They look at it in confusion when they see a bunch of keys on a key ring next to a piece of paper. The taller woman moves to pick up the paper but Junmyeon is quick to stop her.

"Ah, ah," he tuts. "Minyoung, sweetie, I need you out of this one." Minyoung looks straight into the camera with a menacing look on her face.

"You don't tell me what to do," she snaps.

"Well, when I have guns pointed at every single one of you right now, yes, I do," he remarks, making Minyoung pale. The others look at her pityingly before reassuring her that they can solve it and that she has nothing to worry about. They read what's written on the paper and collectively groan when they see a bunch of letters and numbers on it. "You see, it's pretty simple," Junmyeon says as he starts explaining to them what to do. "You see all those lockers attached to the walls? All you have to do is find the appropriate lock and key and voila! your freedom."

"Why are you explaining to us?" the other woman asks. "Wouldn't it be more _fun_ for you to watch us suffer?" Junmyeon laughs at that.

"Sejeong, I don't think you understand what's going on. I have _guns_ pointed at you and though you don't really have a time limit, I can just tell them to shoot you at any moment if I feel like it. I'm not exactly a patient person, you know." He sees his partner, who strays away from the others, smirking in understanding and Junmyeon rolls his eyes at that.

"Tick tock, detectives~" he sings.

It takes them longer to solve the question than anticipated without the help of Minyoung, but they do get around to cracking the problem eventually. They open up one of the lockers and they see a small box sitting in the middle of it. The tall brunette scoffs. "What is it with you and boxes?" he asks.

"Boxes are fun to play with, Sehunnie," he answers playfully. "Go on, open it." Seunggi picks it up and opens it as instructed. Sitting snug in a pile of pink shredded tissue paper is a baby blue scrunchie with white polka dots decorating it.

"Sejeong," Seunggi starts, slowly turning to the addressed woman. "Isn't this the scrunchie that our last client gave you? The one that passed away just recently?" Sejeong turns as white as a sheet at the mention of their deceased client and finds herself stuttering when the other detectives look at her questioningly.

"Guys, I'm not a part of this. You have to believe me, please," she pleads. "Please, you know that I would never associate myself with these kinds of things."

"Do we?" Kwangsoo speaks up. "We don't stay by your side 24/7, Sejeong. How are we supposed to know what you do in your free time?" Sejeong looks at him in disbelief at the betrayal.

"You're one to talk," she scoffs. "Where were you for the past few months, huh? You cause trouble and then you disappear. What makes you think that we wouldn't suspect you?"

"We're talking about _this_ " Kwangsoo picks up the scrunchie and waves it in her face "right now, and you were the only one who had it. So, pardon me for suspecting you." Junmyeon watches them argue for a bit more, an exhausted sigh dancing on his lips.

"Alright, enough of that," he exhales, pressing a button to reveal an opening. He sees them hesitating and arches an eyebrow. "What're you waiting for? Get a move on. Come on! Let's move it, move it, move it!" Without sparing a glance at one another, they all move down the narrow passageway in a single line. The detectives all keep their mouths shut in fear that they might say anything unnecessary and cause more misunderstandings.

One by one, they reach the end of the excruciatingly long and winding pathway. Junmyeon waits for them in the middle of the room, clapping excitedly as they look around in complete confusion. Their eyes grow wide when Junmyeon put on the glasses he had kept in the pocket of his leather jacket. "Hi," he greets them while wiggling his fingers.

Minyoung gasps and points at him in recognition. "You," she fumes. "You helped us the other day. Was it just a show? Were you testing us? Did you want to see our capability?" Junmyeon smiles.

"Yup, yup and yup," he sings. "You get three in a row. Bingo." Kwangsoo attempts to advance towards him but he holds up his hand to pause his movements. He hears the tall man grumble something incoherent under his breath.

"At ease, giraffe," he taunts. Kwangsoo snarls at him and he can't help but laugh at that. "You're cute. Sadly, I already have a partner and can't indulge you with your flirting." He clasps his hands together and presses his lips into a thin line. "Now, who wants to give me a hug first?" He opens up his arms to invite anyone in for an embrace. They all look at him with scowls on their faces.

"Why the fuck would we want to hug you?" Seunggi questions. "You tried to kill us." Junmyeon places a hand above his heart, feigning hurt from the man's words.

"Ouch, you wound me," he whines. "Correction, Seunggi dear, I'm _still_ trying to kill you. Nothing has changed." Junmyeon notices the way most of them try to mask their fear with a brave look on their faces. He's seen that often and would definitely be able to point out who's actually trembling with fear on the inside. He scans them with his eyes and lands on one particular member. "Now," he smirks. He then points at the tall lanky man and calls him over with his finger. "Noodle boy, come here." Sehun jumps at the attention and inches forward, only to be stopped by Sejeong gripping his arm.

"What are you going to do with him?" she asks. Junmyeon rolls his eyes.

"Relax, girlie. I just have something to give him. It's a little present." Sehun shoots Sejeong a reassuring look and pats her hand before peeling it off his arm. He walks towards Junmyeon and comes to a halt with around three meters of distance. Junmyeon creases his eyebrows into a frown of disapproval, his face splitting into a cheshire smile not long after. He moves towards the tall man while calling out his name and leaps at him with his arms thrown around the man's neck, Sehun catching him just in time and holding him up by the back of his thighs. Junmyeon hooks his ankles around Sehun's lower back and leans in close to rest his forehead against Sehun's. He can feel Sehun's hot breath hitting his lips as he closes his eyes with a smile. "Hi, baby," he whispers before closing the small gap to place a chaste kiss on the tall man's lips. He hears gasps from behind his lover and smirks into the kiss.

He whines when Sehun slowly pulls away from the kiss after he had nibbled on Junmyeon's lower lip. He rests his chin on Sehun's shoulder and looks at the group of detectives with a smug look on his face. He arches an eyebrow when they all say nothing and continue to look at the two in shock. "What? Never seen two boyfriends kiss before?" he quips before whining when he feels Sehun starting to put him down. He tightens his grip on his boyfriend and makes a protest. "Sehunnie, no," he whines even louder.

"My arms are starting to hurt, Junjun," Sehun whispers in Junmyeon's ear while nibbling on the earlobe in an attempt to butter him up into letting Sehun put him down. Junmyeon counters Sehun's silent pleas with his signature sad bunny eyes and he knows that his other half would melt at that. Sighing, Sehun lifts him up again, making him jump in Sehun's hold. "Just five more minutes," he mutters as he hooks his chin onto Junmyeon's shoulder.

"As much as I would love to stay and entertain you people, I really must spend precious time with my baby here," Junmyeon says to the team staring at him, patting Sehun's back. "So, thank you for taking good care of my Sehunnie and telling him every single detail of your cases. To be frank, that made it easier for me to track you guys down."

"Sehun," Minyoung croaks out, disappointment written all over her face. "Why? How could you?" Junmyeon caresses Sehun's broad shoulders and whispers into his ear, "Turn around if you want to talk, baby. It's rude to talk to people with your back turned to them." He hears one of them scoffing as Sehun nods his head and turns around.

"You're one to talk about being rude," he recognizes the voice as Seunggi's. He cranes his neck to look at them, frowning as he says, "Hey! I may be a ruthless blood-thirsty criminal mastermind but I do know my manners. Mama didn't raise a boor." He turns back to bury his face in the crook of Sehun's neck.

"Sehun, we trusted you," Jaesook says. Junmyeon doesn't need to look at the man to know that Sehun had rolled his eyes at the words, unimpressed by the sadness and dismay.

"That's _your_ problem," Sehun's words vibrate against his chest, eliciting a giggle from him. "You detectives trust people too easily, are so easy to welcome anyone back into the gang" Junmyeon knows that last part was directed to the two remaining tall men that the team had initially believed to be traitors. "but the second that something wrong points at one of you, you're willing to drop everything and accuse them head first. You have no sense of loyalty and it disgusts me."

"You're proof of why we have doubts," Jongmin argues. Sehun scoffs.

"So now you're blaming me? You guys fucked up, just face it. Your tiny drying detective brains couldn't even tell that I was the secret partner even though I was purposely doing a messy job. Guess I had no reason to be worried about getting caught seeing as all of you were too stupid to realize." Sehun stops talking and Junmyeon takes it as his cue to litter kisses starting from the juncture of his neck and shoulder, traveling up his neck, placing open mouthed kisses on his jaw before trapping Sehun's earlobe in between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug that sends shivers down the tall man's spine.

"Baby, come on," he murmurs into his boyfriend's ear. "No need to pay attention to them anymore. They'll be settled with after this anyways." At that, Sehun turns to give him a kiss on the cheek, feeling the smirk that's on his lips. Sehun then gently places him on the ground and holds his hand, squeezing a little as a sign of affection. With his free hand, Junmyeon waves goodbye at the detectives.

"It was nice knowing you, detectives," he says with a smile that could be played off as innocent if it wasn't for the wicked glint dancing in his eyes. He sighs in faux exasperation. "I wish I could see you again, but I have to get rid of you." He pouts. "You people are too much of a nuisance and my work keeps on getting interrupted because of you. Therefore, it's time to say bye bye!" Junmyeon signals for his henchmen to grab the team and watches in delight as they all strain to free themselves. Sehun tugs at his hand to get his attention and smiles adoringly at him.

"Have you eaten, love?" Sehun asks him as they both walk out of the room. Junmyeon shakes his head, loving the way Sehun's presence always manages to drown out every other noise and thought; because as much as he loves to hear the sound of people crying and begging for their lives to be spared before the sound of a gun being fired or a sword slashing against skin effectively shuts them up, Junmyeon loves being with Sehun more. He loves it even more if Sehun is there with him when they torture people. One could say it's the best of both worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t help it after seeing pictures of junmyeon on busted yesterday. i actually wrote this at 2 am so apologies if it’s kind of bad


End file.
